Beautiful Death
by blackdragonflower
Summary: She's the one who called me. She's the one who wanted to end it all. And even so, why was her death such a beautiful one? Character death


Beautiful Death by blackdragonflower

Summary: She's the one who called me. She's the one who wanted to end it all. And even so, why was her death such a beautiful one? Character death

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata / Random robber belongs to me.

A/N: Story is in robber's POV

Warning: suicide/murder depends on how you look at it

--

I'm sentenced to life in prison, no chance for parole. Why? Because I killed teen idol Miss Misa Amane. But they didn't believe it when I told them the truth, the real truth. I was hired to kill her! Misa herself hired me to end her life! I never will understand exactly what drove her to do such a thing... She was such a pretty thing. The night was February 14th, 2011. It was still cold, but not snowing.

It was nightfall. I was to treat her suicide as a robbery gone wrong, so it wouldn't look like suicide. She's an actor, so I guess this kind of death just seemed to suit her. I tried the back door to find it locked. Looking around there was no one so I began to pick the lock. I cussed quietly. She said it would be easy to get into the house. I guess she wanted to make it look as close as possible to a robbery. I had to admit she was clever.

Deciding to look for a spare key I started poking through pots full of dead flowers and frozen dirt. In the third one I found it. Quickly I wiped off the dirt and deposited the key into the lock. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder taking a look around the place. It was clean, neat, which actually surprised me, though I don't have any clue why. She probably hires a maid after all with all the money she's got. I dropped my bag on the floor and began shoving expensive looking things in. Somewhat noisy, as to alert her I was there, I moved from room to room.

I left traces everywhere, scattered papers, tipped over objects, open drawers, whatever to show I'd been searching for something, anything to make money off of. In one drawer I found a note I was probably never meant to read.

_**Dear Light-kun,**_

_**I cannot take living since you have been murdered. They told me, or more so, Matsuda spilled you were killed because you were Kira. Oh my sweet... why didn't you tell me? I would have done anything for you even more than before had I known you were the one who killed my parents' murderer. I've been so distraught lately I can hardly speak, much less live on. So, I decided I'm going to join you in heaven my dear husband Light. We'll be together again soon.**_

_**Misa**_

My cheeks flushed red. This note said quite a lot of things that could be dangerous if she knew I'd seen it. I calmed when I remembered, she was going to die soon. I pocketed the letter however, not thinking, I didn't want to look at it. I had never really been a fan of television so I'd never seen Miss Amane before, but when she walked into the room I couldn't help but be appalled. She was dressed for bed in a rather translucent nightgown. Her blonde hair spilled around her porcelain face and shoulders. Miss Amane was pale, very pale underneath the skylights with the moon shining down upon her. Her lips turned up in a weak smile.

"You finally made it. I left the key to the box at the bank in the drawer by my bedside along with the number... Your payment is there just as we discussed over the phone. Please end it now."

I nodded, pulled the gun from my bag (I had gloves on of course so I wouldn't leave fingerprints) and pointed. She raised her hands slowly her once dim eyes beginning to sparkle brightly. My finger curled around the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the house, the body fell to the floor with a quiet thump.

I couldn't help but stare at her dead corpse. Blood was beginning to pool, dark and viscous. She was smiling slightly; her eyes open wide still staring off into the world around her. She looked like a departed angel, dead and gone. I dropped the gun shaking. I hope she got what she wanted. All I know is every day I'm stuck in jail because I took the job. I must relive her beautiful death until I myself die and turn to ash.


End file.
